Closer to the Edge
by Coriana
Summary: "Angeal, have you ever wished you could fly?" / Genesis & Angeal friendship, when in their early teens.
1. Troubled Child

Title: Troubled Child

Word Count: 973

Characters: Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos

Notes: Always have been intriguing characters…

* * *

><p>The early morning tinged the sky a delicate pink; the bold color of the crimson sun added an awe-inspiring contrast.<p>

Angeal hoisted himself over the traditional wooden fence. He wore dark pants and a worn, white shirt. His long hair tickled his ears whenever the wind would blow.

Angeal moved slowly, trying to stay in the early morning shadows that were already melting away.

His fingers twitched as he watched the straggly tree, its full, white apples hanging from its thin branches.

To see the striking ivory apples hanging from the old, decrepit tree was odd. Something beautiful from something ugly.

And the tree certainly wasn't pretty. An enormous creased trunk tapered up into a thin top with a number of branches. The branches were long and fragile, and impossible to climb.

Angeal would know. They always broke when he tried to reach an apple from higher up. After his mother had heard that he broke a branch from a neighbor, she would only let him pick apples if he used a ladder.

As he reached the tree in the mayor's fenced off land, he felt slightly guilty of stealing. The only reason he even wanted to do this was because his neighbor had promised him that she would bake a pie for his mother's birthday; if he picked the apples. He had wanted the mayors White Banora tree's apples because they were suppose to be the most delicious and firm.

But standing in front of the tree, it felt wrong. This wasn't who he was. Wasn't what he wanted to become. He was going to join the army and become a 1st class SOLDIER.

He puffed out his chest and felt proud. His mother had always told him that he was destined to be in SOLDIER. His mom said that his father had lived and died as a SOLDIER. Angeal thought that his dad would be proud to know that his son was following in his footsteps.

Angeal let out a sigh. The morning was coming fast, if he was going to take the apples he would have to do it now. He looked at the White Banora tree again.

"If you're going to take them, do so already."

Angeal always knew that he was healthy and strong, but he was sure that he had almost experienced a heart attack right then.

The mayor's son looked around the tree. He had been sitting on the other side of the tree's wide trunk. He had been so well concealed in the shadows at the base of the tree that Angeal hadn't noticed him.

Angeal's guilt flared as he looked into the son's blue eyes. He struggled to remember his name, from all those years back when Angeal's mother had introduced them.

He remembered that his mother had been acting strange that day. He remembered that the kid had been adopted. He remembered that his name was Genesis.

Genesis was holding a red leather book; it was small and refined-looking. Since Genesis still had the book open, Angeal couldn't see the title.

He thought that Genesis would be mad at him for trespassing on the property, be mad at him for trying to steal the apples. The only thing he looked irritated about was the fact that his reading had been interrupted.

"Sorry…" Angeal finally said, lowering his eyes.

Genesis shrugged. "They're just apples. Who cares?"

Angeal looked up, his eyebrows knitting together, "Who cares? The whole village cares! It's our pride and livelihood!"

"Hmm." Was all Genesis said, going back to his book.

Angeal stood there awkwardly, being reminded of why he didn't pursue a friendship with this boy before. Now he knew that he should go, but leaving without saying anything final seemed rude.

"'Tis the shadows that hide from the sun, but what for their reasoning? With too much sun, the shadow would not appear, but with none, the shadow would not exist.'" Genesis flipped the page, "Loveless, Act Two."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Angeal asked.

"Whatever you want to take it as." Genesis said, that perpetual smile on his lips.

"Loveless, did you say? I never read it."  
>"Most haven't."<p>

"You seem to enjoy it, to be able to quote it."

"I read it every day."

"Oh." Angeal said, thinking that if this kid was rich, that must mean he didn't have to do anything else with his day but read.

Angeal thought that before he realized that there was a practice sword lying by Genesis.

"Do you…fight?"

Genesis finally took his eyes off the book, seem to remember the sword. And Angeal, for that matter.

"Yes." He said, "fairly well." He retuned his gaze back to the book, "I'm going to be a 1st class SOLDIER one day."  
>"Really? I'm going to be too! I practice every day for it. I've even started to count the days till—" Angeal stopped, realized that he was rambling and that Genesis was now starting at him intently.<p>

"Really." He said, smiling. "Would you like to come by later and practice?"

Angeal nodded his head, suddenly wondering how good he actually was.

"Good." Said Genesis, flipping the page on his book again. "Then I'll see you later. By the way, if you still want to take a couple of the apples, you can."

"No, no. I don't want them. Thank you, though. I need to go…bye."

As Angeal started to walk away, he stopped. "Hey, Genesis," He said, Genesis didn't respond, but Angeal figured that he was listening. "Would you mind not telling anyone that I tried to…?" Angeal trailed off.

Silence. Angeal thought he hadn't heard him, but he was too embarrassed to say it again.

Then, "I won't."  
>Angeal nodded at the tree, even thought he couldn't see Genesis anymore. Then he started running before anyone else could see him.<p> 


	2. Born to Fly

Title: Born to Fly

Word Count: 659

Characters: Angeal Hewley & Genesis Rhapsodos

* * *

><p>"All right, if the Defense form goes like this—" Angeal demonstrated a couple of firm, knowing strokes with his practice sword "—how does it make it that different from the Assault form. They're practically the same but for completely different purposes."<p>

Angeal waited for Genesis to answer. When he didn't, he finally turned to see his friend gazing into the small creek that ran through the forest.

"Gaia to Genesis." Angeal said, "You hear me?" He knocked his fist on Genesis' head.

Genesis smiled wanly at him. He looked tired. He looked like that a lot lately. "'If the pollen refuses to leak from beneath the petals, then thy goal lies in a different heart.'"

"Act Two?"

"Act One." Genesis ran his fingers through his red hair, "I don't know, Angeal. I've been feeling out of it."

"Yeah. I've noticed." Angeal sat down next to Genesis by the creek.

"Do you ever feel like your life was predestined by the Goddess?"

"Ah, no wonder you're out of it. You're thinking about Creation and Gaia and the Goddess again."

"Well, how can I not? It is the world's greatest mystery."

"Never been my thing."

"So, do you think?"

"I don't know how many people even believe in the Goddess anymore."

"Do you?"

"How could I not? You talk about her every day."

Genesis smiled, his hand instinctively touching the pocket where he kept the book.

They were silent for a few moments.

"So," Genesis said, "Do you?"

"I don't know." Angeal said, he had been hoping that Genesis would let the matter drop. He was only fourteen, how was he supposed to know his future? "I think that no matter what, the person always has a choice."  
>Genesis nodded.<p>

"Okay." Said Angeal, moving to lighter ground. "My turn. Do you think the Defense and the Assault are practically the same form?"

Genesis chuckled as he stood. "Of course they are. Forms are so useless, anyway. When do you actually use one of those forms in the middle of a battle?"

Angeal had used them quite a lot. Genesis always seemed to pull his strategies out of the air. But even then, Genesis would normally beat him, so maybe there was a point to his logic. Genesis believed that memorizing the forms were a waste of time, but he had no problem memorizing each line of Loveless.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I forgot that you've grown a terrifying attraction towards fire."  
>"Terrifying?" Genesis said, making a ball of flame dance across his knuckles.<p>

"Honestly, I think that magic is cheating in a battle, there's no fairness in it."  
>"But you've always been stronger with the sword then me. People without physical strength need to make it up with something." Genesis dropped the ball of flame into the stream.<p>

Maybe it was a compliment when he said that Angeal was stronger with the sword. It wasn't that Genesis gave insults to someone, but most of the time he didn't give compliments either. On the other hand, Angeal wasn't quite sure where Genesis had gotten the idea that he wasn't strong with a sword. He was always able to hold his own in a fight, once he even knocked Angeal flat on his back.

No, strength wasn't it. It was the dramatic, it was the attraction, the stimulation. Genesis had a hard time finding that in sword-fighting.

But he found it easily in magic.

"We should probably be heading home." Angeal said, noting the position of the sun through the trees. He stood.

Genesis gathered his sword, which was lying on the ground. He held it with the confidence and assurance of someone who knew how to handle a deadly object.

As they made their way out of the forest, Genesis suddenly stopped and sighed, looking at the sky.

"What?" Angeal said, startled. He scanned the sky.

Out of the blue, Genesis asked, "Angeal, have you ever wished that you could fly?"


	3. Not in Blood, but in Bond

Title: Not in Blood, but in Bond

Word Count: 771

* * *

><p>"Angeal, what do you think of when you think about death?"<p>

"You."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that whenever I have a thought about death, I normally think about you because you're so fascinated by it."  
>Genesis grew quiet, and Angeal went back to sharpening the new sword that he had finally purchased after saving for it for two and a half years. Genesis had offered to buy it, but Angeal had told him that it would be more satisfying if he brought it himself especially since he had been saving for so long.<p>

Genesis had only shrugged and changed the topic. Genesis had learned quickly and early in the relationship that Angeal wouldn't accept items that Genesis would offer to give or buy him. Angeal was surprised that he had even offered to buy the sword.

"So," Angeal said, curious, "What do you think when you think about death?"

"Since you didn't answer the question, I don't believe it fair that I answer it."  
>Angeal chuckled. Genesis was stubborn, but the problem was that Angeal was nearly as stubborn. He wouldn't bring up the topic again until Genesis did. It would be a miracle if they even talked about it ever again.<p>

They were silent. The only sounds were Angeal's whetstone running across the silver blade and Genesis flipping the pages of Loveless. Then the door creaked open behind them.

They had been sitting on Angeal's porch, and now they both twisted around to see Gillian walking carefully onto the stone porch. She paused, perhaps forgetting what she had been going to say.

"Mother, is there something you needed?" Angeal asked.

"No," She said, removing her eyes from Genesis' since he turned around, going back to his reading.

There had always been a strange relationship between Gillian and Genesis. She talked about him with affection whenever Genesis wasn't around and Genesis had even admitted that she was more like a mother then his foster parent. Angeal wasn't sure if he liked how much attention his mother gave to Genesis, asking him for help with things that Angeal use to do for her. But because of his character, he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you, Angeal, but if you're busy…"

"No, I'm not. What do you need?"

"Would you come in for a second?" She said, walking back inside.

Angeal looked at Genesis, who hadn't moved since he had turned back to his book. Angeal noticed that his eyes weren't moving though, so he wasn't reading. Angeal stood up and walked into the kitchen after his mother.

Since he had gotten tall over the summer, he had to duck his head slightly to go through the door. It lend to a homey kitchen, small and simple. Gillian believed strongly in simple.

She was seated at the table, in her favorite chair. "Angeal," She said, "I don't want you to go to the military school next year."

Angeal was so taken aback that he could only gape at her. "What?" He said, "Why? All you ever talked about through my childhood was about enrolling, and then getting into SOLDIER. What changed your mind?"

"Angeal…" She said his name like it was the last time she would, "I just…it doesn't feel right. I don't want you to go."  
>"I'm going." He said, the words coming out before he could think. "It's my duty. There's no life here, I have a future in Shinra, I'm going to come back being somebody."<p>

"But you're already somebody to me." Said Gillian, lowering her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I can't turn back."

She sighed.

"What are you worried about?" He pried. "I'm going to be fine. I've probably practiced more with the sword then most of the people enrolling. And Genesis has really helped me with my technique. We got into the same school. You don't have to worry about me…"

"It's not that." She said, "I'm not worried about you getting hurt. I'm worried about…about…" She paused, "About who I'll cook dinner for."

Gillian had never been a good liar, but even then she always came up with better excuses then _that_.

Gillian refused to look back up at Angeal.

"I'm going to go." He said finally.

She sighed again, "Okay." She stood up from the table, hugged him, then headed to her bedroom.

Angeal walked back outside, only to notice that Genesis had left. Angeal sighed, sounding a lot like his mother. The walls of the house were thin; Genesis had probably heard every word they said.

Angeal wasn't sure why that embarrassed him so much.


End file.
